Nota mental: no dejar que Percy vea películas
by Miss Maddox
Summary: —Estaré en la cocina. Avísame cuando tu y esta stúpida obsesión que tienes ahora con Harry Potter termine—declaró para luego marcharse a donde había dicho. Nota mental: no dejar que Percy vea películas, se dijo a si mismo. Regalo para mi AI del Foro El Monte Olimpo


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

__Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_._

_Mi AI es: _**white-spirit-of-darkness.** _¡Hola! Espero que te guste tu regalo :D_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nota mental: no dejar que Percy vea películas<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Vamos, Nico. Por favor —Percy dijo por décima vez desde hacía quince minutos, llendo detras de su novio.<p>

—No. Es lo único que digo Percy —replicó el otro muchacho, cansado de la insistencia del pelinegro.

Un bufido se escapó de los labios de Percy, notando que el hijo de Hades no iba a cambiar de opinión. Poniéndose enfrente de él, Percy lo tomó de los hombros.

—No —antes de que el hijo del dios de los mares dijera algo, Nico lo interrumpió —. Digo no porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de la ultima vez.

Una leve risa se escuchó de parte de Percy. —No va a volver a pasar, lo prometo. Eso fue algo del momento. No fue mi culpa que, por estar tan concentrado en la película, me crea parte del personaje y me de una pequeña obsesión.

Nico enarcó una ceja. Eso no era lo que él pensaba.

_Cuando Percy le había comentado su idea, al principio Nico tenía sus dudas. No era culpa del hijo de Hades, él tenía sus precauciones ante las alocadas ideas de su novio. Por esa razón, no estaba seguro, pero luego aceptó._

_Pero aceptar eso era aceptar todas las consecuencias._

_Todo comenzó un día en el que Nico tuvo que pasar más tiempo de lo acostumbrado en el Inframundo. Había habido una nueva crisis con las almas de los muertos en los Campos de Asfódelos eso fue lo que le había dicho su padre. Pero no era eso. Había habido una nueva crisis con Caronte, todo porque quería un aumento de su salario. Eso provocó que no dejara pasar a ninguna alma. Si de por sí, Caronte dejaba pasar a su barca__a muy pocas almas, este berrinche empeoró todo. Por eso, el rey de los fantasmas tuvo que pasar tiempo extra intentando hacer que el barquero entrara en razón y dejando que dejara ese estúpido berrinche por los trajes italianos, palabras que había oído de su padre cuando había ido a su palacio para comentarle que todo ya estaba solucionado y bajo control._

_Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos Nico era volver a su departamento, junto a Percy y descansar un poco; lidiar con las almas que había en el lobbie de Caronte y lidiar con él era agotador y estresante._

_Pero todos saben que los semidioses no tienen suerte, menos un hijo de los Tres Grandes. Ellos tienen una peculiar suerte._

_En todo ese tiempo en el que había estado afuera, Percy había tenido una larga sesión de películas. Pero, al ser el hijo del dios de los mares, tenía cierta debilidad por las películas relacionadas con los peces y todos los animales acuáticos, y con las películas de acción._

_Cuando Nico llegó al departamento que compartían ambos muchachos, no se sorprendió ver que todo el lugar estaba a oscuras y sentir el aroma a palomitas de maíz proveniente de la sala de estar y de la cocina; ya estaba acostumbrado a esos momentos en los que su novio se obsesionaba con algún tipo de película. Hacia unas semanas, Nico había tenido que soportar escuchar a Percy una y mil veces hablar sobre "esos robots que se transforman en autos", mejor conocidos como la saga Transformers. Y la semana anterior a esa fue la saga de X-Men._

_Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que ya había vivido las mismas escenas pero con diferentes nombres de películas._

_Con un chasquido de la lengua, el recién llegado se dirigió a su cuarto, sabiendo que tardaría en salir de aquel trance en el que se encontraba el pelinegro de ojos verdes._

* * *

><p><em>Los días pasaban y el hijo de Hades notaba que Percy no había vuelto a obsesionarse con alguna película. Al principio fue raro, ya que el hijo de los mares no hablaba sobre ella toda la semana.<em>

Se le debe de haber pasado esa estúpida faceta_, se dijo a si mismo un día que volvia de visitar a su hermana Hazel en el Campamento Júpiter. Mientras que pensaba, no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado._ O la película debió de ser muy mala o...

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña escena._

_De seguro pensarán que los semidioses están acostumbrados a ver extrañas escenas, ver a diferentes monstruos, unos más feos que otros, uestedes entienden. Pero no todos los días ves a tu novio parado vestido como si fuera parte de la pelicula de..._

—_¡Dioses, Percy!_—_gritó Nico, mientras que se pasaba laa manos por el cabello._

_El susodicho lo miraba divertido desde su lugar en el medio dela sala, para luego agitar una vara de madera._

No se le pasó, _se lamentó Nico mirando con horror. _Y tampoco la película fue mala.

—_Hey, soy Percy Jackson, un honorable miembro de la casa de los leones_—_el hijo de Poseidón dijo mientras que dejaba al descubierto el escudo dedicha casa._

_Nico se pasó las manos por su cara, intentando que el enojo y la ganas de hacer algo lo llenen._

_—Percy, ¿cuántas películas de Harry Potter te viste?—preguntó con la mandíbula apretada._

_Con una chispa se diversión en los ojos del otro muchacho, respondió al tiempo que una sonrisa hacia acto de presencia.—Todas, en un mismo día._

_Nico abrió de par en par sus ojos. Eran buenas las películas, él las habia visto y se podía considerar a si mismo un admirador de la saga. Pero con Percy eso llegaba a otro punto._

_—Estaré en la cocina. Avísame cuando tu y esta stúpida obsesión que tienes ahora con Harry Potter termine—declaró para luego marcharse a donde había dicho._

Nota mental: no dejar que Percy vea películas,_ se dijo a si mismo_

_Unas carcajadas provenientes del joven semidios se escuchó por el departamento._

_—¡Expectro Patronus!—exclamó Percy moviendo la varita mágica, copiando como había visto en una de las películas, pero nada pasó._

Tendré que decirles a los hijos de Hécate que me ayuden con esto, _pensó, mientras caminaba hacia el sillón y volvia a ver las peliculas de Harry Potter._

—Esta bien. Tienes razón—admitió el joven hijo del dios de los mares, viendo que ya no podía hacer nada con ese tema, mientras que ponia una mueca de disgusto.

Viendo aquella, Nico suspiró.

—Si quieres podemos ver una pelicula. ¡Pero solo UNA!—recalcó, al ver que ya Percy iba a interrumpir.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.—Con eso me basta.

Besó rápidamente a su novio y saltó al sillón.

_Papá, Zeus, Apolo, quien sea. Espero no equivocarme,_ rogó mientras que se sentaba junto a Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de tu AI :D y espero que hayas pasada unas buenas fiestas. <strong>

**Y a los demás, también espero que les haya gustado y que hayan tenido unas buenasfiestas.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
